Bezstarostná jízda
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Sirius si trochu moc všímá své motorky. Remus trochu moc žárlí.


**Jako se s jarem vrací vlaštovky, vrátili se nám puritáni, tudíž – poznámka: **Toto je PWP. Porno bez příběhu. Jinými slovy, sex ano, romantika ne. Zkrátka řečeno, šuká se tam. Hodně. Skoro pořád. Pokud slash v tomhle stylu nemáte rádi, TEĎ je ten správný čas vypnout počítač a otevřít si Danielle Steelovou. Na pozdější reklamace nebude brán zřetel. S.L.

* * *

**Originál: **Easy Rider

**Odkaz: **pornish-pixies.**7**livejournal**7**.com/285708.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky [kromě té v čísle 285708] vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **switchknife

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **Remusova nevymáchaná pusa (aka dirty talking, 14 sprostých slov v textu)

* * *

**BEZSTAROSTNÁ JÍZDA**

Nádherně si předla. Když pohladil horký ocelový plát, vrněla pod jeho rukama úplně jako živá – bože, to se ví, že byla živá. Živá a celá jeho. Miloval, když si s ní mohl pořádně pohrát – vždycky v pátek odpoledne, když Remus byl pryč s Moodyho lidmi a nemohl si stěžovat. Pomalu ji vyčistil, naolejoval řetěz a postavil ji na stojan, takže stála sama. Krása.

'Přísahám, někdy mám pocit, že ten krám chceš víc, než mě.'

Sirius se otočil na podpatku. V rukách nervózně žmoulal umaštěný hadr. 'Remusi,' vykoktal překvapeně, načež se ušlíbl nad tím, jak _provinile _to vyznělo. Remus se opřel o dveře kůlny a široce se usmál. 'Myslel jsem, že jste dnes s Frankem měli hlídat Malfoye.'

'Ztratil se nám v Obrtlé,' přiznal Remus otráveně. 'Moody neměl radost.'

'Umím si představit.' Sirius se otočil zpátky k motocyklu a předstíral, že si nevšiml, jak se na něj Remus dívá. Srdce mu tlouklo až v krku. V přístěnku bylo horko a tak si svlékl košili. A teď byl polonahý. Polonahý a zpocený. Zatraceně, přece se _nenechá_ ojet přímo před –

Těžké boty se na štěrku slyšitelně přibližovaly. Siriusovi se rozbušilo srdce – cítil na sobě teplo Remusova těla a ve vzduchu se vznášela kouřová, zemitá vůně, která vždycky vycházela z Remusova kabátu.

'Na tohle snad existují kouzla, ne?' Poznamenal Remus tiše a položil dlaně na Siriusovy boky.

'Rád se jí věnuju osobně.' Sirius se nadechl – a zase vydechl. Dál si pečlivě otíral prsty. 'Jak víš.'

Remusovy ruce ho přes džíny pevně sevřely. 'Nemám rád konkurenci.'

Sirius se zasmál. A v zápětí ztuhl, když mu po zátylku přejela Remusova slabě zarostlá tvář a jeho mozolnaté konečky prstů přeběhly po Siriusově nahém hrudníku až dolů, kde se zastavily na opasku kalhot.

'A nebo se tu možná vystavuješ pro mě.' Remus si ho přitáhl blíž. Siriusův zadek se střetl s Remusovým rozkrokem a po zádech ho škrábla hrubá látka Remusova kabátu. 'Ty bys chtěl ošukat, Siriusi?' Volnou rukou Siriuse promnul přes kalhoty. 'Proto se tady tak ohýbáš, když tu zatracenou mrchu olejuješ? Prakticky se mi _vnucuješ_.' Jeho ústa se ocitla kousek od Siriusova ucha, a jeho dech byl nesnesitelně horký. 'Celou dobu jsem se na tebe díval, víš. Jsi obyčejná coura.'

Sirius zalapal po dechu a celý se prohnul – Remus ho svíral vyloženě _krutě_, a Sirius byl už příliš vzrušený, než aby to mohl přejít bez povšimnutí. Až moc vzrušený, na to, že teprve začínali. 'Remusi –'

'Ano?' Remus zněl skoro zlověstně. Druhou rukou kroužil po Siriusově levé bradavce, kmital po ní palcem, a Sirius se celý chvěl.

'Prosím – '

'A dál?'

'Chtěl bych – '

'Udělat se? Nebo abych přestal?'

'Vykouřit tě.'

Palec se zastavil. 'Ty jsi ale mazaný parchant,' řekl Remus málem obdivně, uvolnil své sevření a začal zlehka třít Siriusův penis. 'Snažíš se mě převést, co?'

Sirius musel sklonit hlavu, aby utajil sebevědomý úsměv. Rozhodně neměl v plánu udělat se až _tak_ rychle, ať si na něj Remus zkouší, co chce. Couval zadkem, dokud za sebou neucítil tlak Remusovy vlastní erekce – tak připravený, plný příslibů, že se Sirius zachvěl až do morku kostí. Smích ho přešel. 'N-ne. Remusi, prosím – '

Jeho zachvění muselo být opravdu přesvědčivé, a nebo jeho prosba neodolatelná, protože Remus konečně poodstoupil, svlékl si kabát a hodil ho na zem. Žuchnutí těžké látky se málem ztratilo v jejich hlasitém oddechování.

'Otoč se,' nařídil Remus chraplavě.

Sirius se otočil – právě včas, aby zahlédl, jak si Remus rozepíná pásek. Kovová přezka se v odpoledním slunci matně zaleskla a s cinknutím dopadla na podlahu – a Sirius padal s ní, klesl na kolena v gestu tak povědomém, že ho okamžitě uklidnilo a dodalo mu pocit jistoty. Remus teď vytahoval svůj penis – další pohled tak známý, že by si Sirius dokázal vybavit nejmenší detaily i se zavřenýma očima: Remusova pravá ruka opatrně svírá rovný, neobřezaný penis, který se na konci tak překrásně rozšiřuje. Mokrý. Slaně a vlhce, tak bude chutnat špička. Ne jako výraznější, hedvábná kůže Remusových koulí.

Siriusovi poskočil ohryzek a ústa se zalila slinami.

'Tak prosím.' Remus přikročil blíž, prsty shrnoval předkožku a odhaloval citlivý, lesknoucí se žalud.

Tentokrát Sirius _zavřel_ oči, pootevřel rty a když se jich dotkl tupý oblouk žaludu; zvedl ruce a přes tmavou, teplou látku kalhot hladil Remuse po stehnech.

'Oh, sakra.' Remus pronikal do jeho úst, neúprosně, palec za palcem. Takhle to měl rád – když mu Sirius hlavou vyšel vstříc, ale jen kousek, a setkali se na půl cesty. 'Do prdele. Siriusi.'

Sirius by se musel usmát, kdyby mohl – jeho ztopořený penis se nepříjemně krčil v džínách, ale Remusovo sladké vzdychání mu nepohodlí bohatě vynahradilo. _Bod__ pro Siriuse Blacka._ Remus byl v jeho ústech těžký a horký, jeho předkožka vlhce klouzala pod Siriusový jazykem – tam a zpátky, tam a zpátky. Remusovi se zrychlil dech, pohyboval boky a vydával přerývané, nazlobené zvuky.

Sirius sál a polykal a za chvilku cítil, že Remusova sebekontrola začíná povolovat: jeho zjizvené prsty se o vlastní vůli zabořily do Siriusových vlasů a sevřely je, už ne jemně, ale bezcitně, nádherně krutě, přesně jako na začátku. Siriusovi se bolestí zamlžily oči a zajíknul se, ale – ale to jen přimělo Remuse přirážet _hlouběji, _a škubat_ silněji_. Siriusův jazyk najednou pokryla slaná, horká chuť preejakulátu. Hned nato Remus leknutím zasakroval a rychle si Siriusovu hlavu odtáhl z klína, prsty pevně zaťaté v jeho vlasech.

'Ty _jsi_ děvka, ne že ne. Lízat mě, jako by ti v životě nic tak nechutnalo.' Remus cenil zuby v širokém úsměvu, oči se mu divoce leskly a dýchal trhaně. 'Ale tak snadno nevyhraješ.'

Sirius se málem rozesmál – už zase – ovšem v příští vteřině ho Remus otočil a přirazil tváří ke zdi. Sirius přitom prudce strčil do motorky, která stála v cestě. Chtěl poplašeně ucouvnout, aby jí neublížil, ale Remus to nedovolil.

'Ani se nehni. Pěkně se uděláš přímo na ni. Když se ti tak líbí.'

_Co sakra?_ Pomyslel si Sirius, krk příliš rozbolavělý, než aby mohl mluvit. A stejně na tom nezáleželo, protože Remus mu rychle rozepínal zip – málem ho ve spěchu skřípl – a vzápětí shrnoval Siriusovi džíny ke kolenům. Jeho osvobozená erekce poskočila a škrtla o Remusovo zápěstí.

'Remusi—' Sirius zalapal po dechu.

'Řekl jsem ti, ať do prdele zůstaneš, kde jsi,' zavrčel Remus. 'Zapři se rukama o zeď. Předkloň se.'

Sirius zvolna poslechl, zasténal, když se jeho penis setkal s čerstvě navoskovaným sedadlem a hladce po něm sklouzl.

'Líbí, co?'

Sirius nemohl odolat, aby lehce nezavlnil boky – důkaz místo slibů – a tentokrát to byl Remus, kdo vyprskl smíchy. _Bod pro__ Remuse Lupina_, pomyslel si Sirius omámeně.

'To tě naučí.'

_Co mě naučí?_ Chtěl se Sirius zeptat, ale Remus stejně nevypadal, že by mu odpověděl – právě totiž něco zuřivě hledal na poličce nad Sirusovým pravým ramenem.

'Do hajzlu.' Remus začínal být zoufalý. 'Kde sakra máme lubrikant, Siriusi?'

Oh. _Oh._ 'Došel,' vydechl Sirius. 'Vem motorový olej – sice není nejzdravější – pak mě očistíš – '

'OK.' Chvilku bylo ticho, až na kovový zvuk, když Remus otevíral plechovku s olejem. Sirius se zase rozklepal – jeho tělo říkalo _vem si mě, šukej mě_, a vědělo, že Remus mu dá, co potřebuje.

'Šukej mě,' navrhl, když se Remus postavil těsně za něj. Boky ještě pořád mírně přirážel k sedlu motorky.

'Neřekl bych, že ve vaší pozici si můžete poroučet, pane Blacku.' Dva horké, naolejované prsty sjely podél Siriusovy páteře a mezi půlky, aby poškádlily jeho stažený otvor. 'Podívej se na sebe, obskakuješ tu věc jak pes.' Sirius přímo _slyšel_ Remusův samolibý úsměv. Zdálo se, že se trochu vzpamatoval – přinejmenším dost na to, aby mohl Siriuse provokovat – a Sirius zakňučel, když široké, známé prsty konečně vnikly do jeho těla.

_Teď_ to přišlo, skoro bolestivé roztažení, než Remus poprvé překonal odpor sevřených svalů. Pak už jeho naolejované prsty klouzaly téměř úplně snadno, jen s nepatrnou ozvěnou příjemné bolesti. Olej byl _mnohem_ hutnější než jejich obyčejný lubrikant – dokonce i v tenké vrstvě, po tom, co ho Remusovy zrychlující prsty zanesly dál a hlouběji.

'Oh,' vydechl Sirius, 'prosím –', ale místo, aby dokončil větu, jen přidušeně zasténal, protože prsty místo _dovnitř_ zamířily _ven_. Bylo by snadné propadnut studu, když cítil, jak z něj vytéká olej a kape mu po stehně, ale Siriuse v nejmenším netrápilo, jak musí vypadat – ne, jestli dostane Remuse _teď_ _hned_. 'Prosím...'

'Nádherná děvka.' zachvěl se za ním Remusův hlas. Prsty kluzké od oleje se ocitly na jeho bocích, Sirius se nabídl do vhodného úhlu, a Remusův penis se začal tlačit dovnitř.

Sirius otevřel ústa a dlouho zhluboka nasával vzduch – plíce ho bolely, _penis_ ho bolel – oh, ale Remus byl v něm, tak velký, a vnikal hlouběji a hlouběji, dokud se Siriusovy natažené paže, opřené o zeď, nerozklepaly.

'Nohy... víc roztáhni nohy.' Remus zněl podezřele chladně, jako vždycky, když měl co dělat, aby se neudělal – a Sirius se okamžitě rozkročil tak, jak mu jen džíny spadnuté někde u kolen dovolovaly.

'Ano...' zasténal Remus dlouze, když do něj konečně celý pronikl – a Sirius mohl jen stát, třást se a snažit se trochu vzpamatovat, tak dokonale plný a vyrovnaný, že si ani nedokázal představit, že by se zas někdy měli rozdělit. Cítil, jak se v něm Remus pomalu kolébá, zatímco jeho vlastní penis se otírá o kožené sedadlo – lehké, slabé pohlazení, stejně příjemné jako frustrující.

Remus mu přitiskl ústa k uchu. 'To je ono. Pěkně drž. Jako jsi mi vždycky podržel ve škole... Pořád miluješ, když tě někdo šoustá, hm? Klidně by ses nechal ojet od Malfoye. Od Notta. Od Snapea –'

Sirius se málem odtáhl:_ Co sakra__? _- Snape - to _určitě _- ale Remus ho strhl zpátky k sobě, tak hrubě, že Sirius zasténal – tedy ne snad tím, že by mu Remus dával víc, než dokáže snést – spíš naopak.

Jako by to okamžitě pochopil, Remus začal přirážet mnohem tvrději a motorka se pod jeho pravidelnými pohyby nebezpečně nakláněla. Sirius sklonil hlavu – jeho naběhlý, brunátný penis za sebou nechával na sedle kluzkou stopu preejakulátu. Ten pohled ho přiměl zasténat a vzápětí Remus zasténal s ním, jako zrcadlo, jako by ani nemohl jinak.

'Zapni to,' řekl, a Siriusovi trvalo pár vteřin, než se zmohl na odpověď.

'C-co?'

'Motorku. Zase ji nastartuj. Chci – to cítit, když –'

Remus se odmlčel. Sirius mu byl vděčný. I když nemohl uvěřit, že by Remus chtěl... dřív, než dokončil myšlenku, přenesl váhu na jednu ruku a druhou otočil klíčem v zapalování. Když se ozvalo známé předení, slastně stisknul víčka.

Co _nečekal_ bylo, jak rychle se chvění motoru projeví – během pár okamžiků cítil, jak se vibrace přenáší a stoupají přes jeho penis až do varlat. Najednou měl dojem, že by se mohl udělat jen z toho. Cítil, jak se jeho otvor chvěje a svírá kolem Remusova penisu – 'Remusi!'

'Do prdele – ještě ne – neopovažuj se!'

Remus zrychlil, jako by se mu chtěl _pomstít_, začal být daleko brutálnější – bral si Siriuse takovou silou, že Sirius musel otočit hlavu na bok, aby si nevyrazil zuby o zeď – cítil, jak ho plácají Remusovy koule, _slyšel_ je – a za chvilku se žádný příraz nezdál dost tvrdý, dost rychlý, dost hluboký, a Sirius slyšel sám sebe prosit, znovu a znovu, _víc_ a _rychleji_ a _ještě_.

Remus zaťal zuby do jeho zátylku, ústa široce otevřená a horká jak oheň – zakousnul se do vystouplého obratle, příliš bezstarostný, než aby pomyslel na Siriusovu bolest. A z nějakého důvodu právě _to_ Siriuse zlomilo. To, a Remusův penis hluboko v jeho těle, silný a opravdový – a jeho motorka se pod ním třásla a ... Sirius zaskřípal zuby, prohnul se, vykřikl a jeho pulsující penis pokrýval sedadlo cákanci semene, dokud nebylo celé mokré, kluzké a teplé.

Ani přesně nevěděl, kdy se udělal Remus – jen pochopil, že nejspíš chvilku po něm, v okamžiku ticha a ozvěny v uších, kdy se Sirius vyčerpaně sesunul na zeď a neslyšel nic než vlastní dech a divoký tep. Cítil, jak Remus do něj v horkých proudech vyvrcholil, přidal pár posledních, zlomyslných přírazů, a pak se zhroutil na jeho záda, jako by Sirius byl _jeho _zeď, a jednou rukou ho objal okolo pasu.

Dlouho tak stáli, i když Sirius měl pocit, že mu upadnou paže, a jeho citlivý penis začínal protestovat proti vibracím, vycházejícím z motorky. Stáli tam, dokud Remus konečně nenatáhl ruku a nevypnul motor, s něžným polibkem na Siriusův krk.

'Zůstaň ještě ve mně,' požádal Sirius. 'Na chvilku.' Sám byl překvapený, že to řekl – tohle se stávalo málokdy – ale Remus neprotestoval, jen ho objal oběma pažemi. Siriusovi z vlasů stékaly kapky potu a dopadaly na kožené sedadlo, pořád ještě pokryté semenem. Na záda se mu lepila Remusova košile, celá nasáklá potem. Sirius se zničehonic uchechtl.

'Co?' zeptal se Remus ospale.

'_Úplně_ jsme zničili sedlo. To se neobejde bez osvěžovacího kouzla – a samozřejmě ji musím znovu navoskovat.'

'Ale ne,' povzdechl si Remus. 'Ty _máš_ ten křáp radši než mě.'

Sirius se zasmál a položil dlaň na Remusovu ruku. 'Je to jediná holka, která se mi kdy líbila, Remusi. S tím se holt budeš muset smířit.'

**KONEC**

**Poznámka autora:** Tato povídka nemá s filmem stejného jména (_Easy Rider_) z roku 1969 nic společného – kromě faktu, že se ze mě díky němu stal úchyl na motorky. Žádné porušení autorských práv není záměrem.


End file.
